Treatment of orthopedic conditions with implants, such as placing intramedullary nails to secure fractured bones together, as well as managing other orthopedic disorders using implants, were previously proposed. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0086145 describes a system that enables targeting of an instrument placed within a drill bushing, to align the axis of a drill bushing with the axis of a transverse hole in an intramedullary nail. The system includes a probe having an elongated member with a distal end, a magnet that is polarized along its longitudinal axis that is mounted perpendicularly to the distal end of the elongated member; and a processor executing programmed instructions to determine a position and orientation of the magnetic sensor array with respect to the targeting magnet.
As another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0094305 describes a spinal distraction system, which according to one embodiment, includes an adjustable spinal distraction rod comprising first and second members. The adjustable spinal distraction rod is configured for non-invasive elongation of the first and second members. The system includes an anchor rod configured for mounting to a bone of a subject, the anchor rod comprising a threaded portion and a ball disposed at one end thereof and a nut disposed on the threaded portion of the anchor rod the nut having a first contact surface. The system further includes a locking joint having a cup portion configured to receive an end of the first member, the cup portion comprising a second contact surface, wherein tightening of the nut binds the first and second contact surfaces to thereby lock the joint and prevent articulation and wherein the second member is configured for mounting to a second bone of a subject.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0060336 describes an intramedullary lengthening device that includes a housing and a distraction shaft. The intramedullary lengthening device is placed within a cavity of two bone sections (either already separated or purposely separated for insertion of the device). The distraction shaft of the intramedullary lengthening device is attached to the one of the bone sections using, for example, one or more attachment screws. The housing of the intramedullary lengthening device is attached to the second bone section using, for instance, one or more attachment screws. Over the treatment period, the bone is continually distracted, creating a new separation into which osteogenesis can occur. In one embodiment, the intramedullary lengthening device includes an actuator and an extension rod, which can be attached to one other.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,057,472 describes a method of treating scoliosis in a subject that includes securing a scoliosis treatment device to first and second locations on the subject's skeletal system. The scoliosis treatment device includes a first portion, a second portion moveably mounted relative to the first portion, and an adjustment device disposed on the device and configured to change a distraction force between the first location and the second location. The adjustment device includes a rotationally mounted magnetic element configured to move the second portion relative to the first portion in response to rotation of the magnetic element. An external adjustment device is provided external to the subject and is able to adjust the distraction force between the first location and second location.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,915 describes bone length adjustment method and system that includes a two-part telescopic device connected to bone parts whose length between the connection points is to be adjusted, with each part of the telescopic device being secured to the bone part, and a rod with an embedded permanent magnet which is in threaded engagement at one or both of its ends with one or both of the parts of the telescopic device. The permanent magnet in the rod is excited by an external solenoid arrangement to cause a radial force to develop at the rod thereby causing it to rotate. Rotation of the rod is converted via the threads at one or both of its ends to axial motion or movement of the telescopic parts relative to each other and thereby causes an increase or decrease in the bone length depending on the direction of axial movement between the telescopic parts.